Dancing Queen
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: Selena always wanted to be a dancer, so when Molly arrives it's the perfect chance to make her move but what happens when she runs into an old friend, Luke? I do not own Harvest Moon. Selena-centric with SelenaxLuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my new LukexSelena story, though it mostly focuses on Selena. She doesn't have enough love. I mean she's not my 'OMG I love love love her character' but she's pretty cool. I'm a little nervous that crazy fangirls will beat me into the ground with sporks so if you're a crazy fangirl, please put your sporks away. Please if you dislike LukexSelena or Selena do not flame this story, you may find it to your liking. It's probably going to be a three or fourshot. I own NOTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Start of a Calling<strong>

"Selly, what do you mean?" Sue asked, looking down at her daughter, with worried eyes. She stopped polishing her fishing spear.

"Mommy, I want to dance!" The small girl told her, twirling in a circle. She was wearing a flowered sundress and had her hair in pigtails. She was roughly seven or eight years old. "Daddy showed me the old tapes of Gran'ma trying to teach you how to dance! It looks like soooo much fun!"

"Selena, it's not all about dressing up, you know. It's hard work and you need to have good stanima for it. I mean I couldn't even do it and you see how much stanima I have."

"But Mommy you're clumsy, you kept tripping over your feet!" The child giggled, pretending to trip over her feet. "I'm graceful, like Daddy!"

Sue stared at Selena, trying to contain her anger. Oh her mother would have been estatic, she was a big disappointment in her eyes. Both her sisters could dance like pros but when she tried to teach Sue, she found her middle daughter was nothing but a two left feet tomboy who loved fishing and other tasks that she found strictly for boys. Sue remembered how much love her mother showed her sisters through the dancing lessons. She stood by and watched but eventually her older twin brothers taught her how to fish and how to spear and she knew she found something she wanted to do. It was hard, she was the fourth child in a family of five and affection was difficult to come by.

"Ah Selena... Who would teach you?" Sue asked, weakly. She saw that determined glint in her eyes, how could she not? It was handed down from Sue to Selena. Selena looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll watch the tapes! It shows Gran'ma dancing! Maybe she could even watch me someday if she comes over from the mainland!" Selena gasped excitedly. "Can Daddy make me an outfit like hers?"

"... Of course Selly." Sue gave in. "But she wore so many outfits... Which ones did you like best?" Sue remembered her mother was a dance instructor so she knew everything from Salsas to Ballroom, although her hands down favorite was belly dancing, for it was in their blood, their heritage.

"I like the Aladdin outfits! The green and purple ones!" Selena immediatley replied. Sue smiled, patting her daughter's head. "I'll be the bestest belly dancer ever!"

And that was her goal for the next three years of her life, to someday be good enough where she would be able to preform on the mainland. When she was eleven she heard of a talent show on Castanet Island, where her parents would take her on festival days and her birthday.

"Mommy! Daddy! Please, please, please! I _have to _compete in the talent show!"

"Or...?"

"Or I may explode!" The girl dramatically flopped on her bed.

"She gets that from you." Sue told Samson, who knew it was true.

"Ok fine. I know you'll make us proud, trophy or not." Sue smiled.

"Oh you better believe I'm winning that trophy!" She said, jumping off her bed and down to the beach where she always practiced.

Three days later Sue, Samson, and Selena stepped off Pascal's boat, and observed the scene around them. All the children on the island were preparing to enter the contest. There was a girl with short brown hair trying to get a collie puppy to roll over, a boy with blonde hair with red highlights and very eccentric clothes making oragami, and a small girl with pink hair trying on a pink dress, most likely for a play. But who intriuged her most was a boy with blue hair that kept swinging an axe over his head.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked, walking up to the boy in her native clothing. The boy turned around axe raised over his head, causing Selena to fall back a few steps. "Watch it, crazy!"

"Huh? Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" He threw his axe aside and held out his hand. "I'm Luke and I'm pretty darn extreme if I don't say so myself!" Selena stared at his hand before hestitantly shaking it. "So you aren't from around here, obviously. Where did you come from?"

"My name is Selena and I live on Toucan Island." Selena said, unsure if it was safe to tell the crazy axe-boy her name and residence. "I live there with my mom and dad."

"Cool! I'm Luke! My dad's the carpenter and someday I'll be his apprentice! So I'm showing off my wicked axe moves today at the talent show!" Suddenly a small boy with blonde hair and who was maybe five years old walked up to them and pulled on Luke's pant leg. "This is Bo, my cousin, he lives with us." He explained, picking him up.

"Your dad wanted me to tell you that the show is starting..."

"What!" Luke put Bo down and ran towards the stage, leaving Selena in his wake. Luckily they did not miss anything but Phoebe's act which consisted of her showing pretty rocks she found in the first three floors of the mine (her parents didn't let her go deeper).

"And now..." The mayor, Hamilton, announced. "Is Luke with his..." He scanned over the card he had been given. "Wickedly Extreme Mind Blowing Axe skills." He raised his eyebrows and hurried off the stage as Luke came on.

"Hi everybody! I'm gonna chop a piece of wood in mid-air!" He bellowed, waving to an audience of chuckling adults. He pulled his axe out and threw a block of wood in the air. Grinning he swung his axe at the falling piece of wood but not before. WHOOSH! His axe head flew off of the handle into the audience.

"AIEEE!" A serious looking boy with blonde hair screamed (much like a girl), diving out of the way. "LUKE! You... You... DUMMY!"

"Sorry Gill!" Luke said, still staring at where the axe head had burrowed, into a tree trunk. "Um... I guess that's all." He said sheepishly before running offstage. The mayor walked back onstage, now holding the hand of a frightened looking Gill. "Ahem, well... Now we have Selena with her dance routine!" He walked off the stage and Selena flounced on.

"Hello!" She turned on a CD player and stuck her music in it. As the foreign tune started she began to dance, first using simple moves that she could do in her sleep and gradually beginning to move onto harder moves which she practiced often so she would not forget. As she swayed and gracefully moved her feet and arms the audience watched her in awe. How could such a young girl dance like that? How was she not tripping over her feet or getting stage fright?

Selena would answer natural talent every time (and possibly a bit too much confidence). And it was true. When her song ended she stopped and bowed then ran offstage to her proud parents.

"Oh Selly! What a great job!" Sue exclaimed hugging her. "I'm so proud." They watched the rest of the acts and crossed their fingers when the awards were being handed out.

"And now the award for the most interesting act goes to... Luke!" The mayor announced as the crazy axe-boy ran onstage. He grabbed the trophy, held it over his head and attempted to stage dive. Needless to say he fell a few feet short of the crowd. His father ran to him and picked the boy up. Luckily a woman, Irene she was called, was a nurse there and announced all was well after a brief check up.

Selena couldn't believe what just happened yet the other villagers just laughed it off and some said, "Oh that Luke! Just like his mother!"

"And now the overall winner is... Selena with her beautiful dancing!" Selena jumped up and ran onstage, hugging the mayor in her joy.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed. Hamilton chuckled and patted her head. Selena took the trophy and walked down the steps to her parents who embraced her as soon as they could.

"Oh Selena! We're so proud!" Samson exclaimed.

"I can't believe how well you've become just by watching the tapes!"

"Someday I'll be a famous actress and dancer!" Selena told them as they walked, hand in hand, towards the boat after the festivities died down. "And maybe I'll even come back here someday..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back (sorry it's been forever) and it turns out this story is going to take a big turn from what I originally planned so I'm changing the summary and possibly the title, I hope you enjoy. Do you think I got Selena's attitude right? I'm not sure...**

**I was also wondering if anybody could Beta? I'm kinda new to the whole idea of a beta but I think it would help a lot. Thanks :) **

* * *

><p>Castanet. That word brings back memories. I stopped going there when I was about fifteen. Because I wanted too? Of course not! I'd love to go back there... But the sea is too rough to go to the small island. Four summers ago I had started going there every single day, I was good friends with Kathy, Owen, and Luke, Kathy's father called us the future bar scene.<p>

Until suddenly the following fall the waters slowly became rough and choppy until one day Pascal informed me that he was leaving Castanet and Toucan Island until the waters were healed of their stormy attitude. And after that brief visit I never saw him again nor Kathy or Owen or Luke.

Luke... We were really close since Owen and Kathy would sometimes go off alone since they had a 'thing' going on. While they were on dates Luke and I would chat, sometimes I really wondered if he was just plain stupid from some of the things he said but he was nice... He'd watch me dance, help me if I fell (very rare since I am extremely graceful), and make sure I got back to the docks safe at the end of the day, even if he got yelled at by his father for being late.

And now I'm just stuck on this stupid little island, sitting behind this stupid little counter, just waiting for something to happen, anyth-

"Hello...?" My head shot up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A girl around my age stood a few feet away from the counter, she had soft brown hair and brownish reddish eyes, she looked shyly in my direction. She wore jean shorts and a slightly muddy camisole and t-shirt.

"Hello!" I chirped in response, almost throwing myself over the counter in my excitement. Did she have a boat? Could I leave with her help? Oh I hoped so, my dancing talent couldn't be contained for so long! "I'm Selena! And you are...?"

"My name is Molly. I'm the new farmer on Castanet-" That explained the state of her clothes.

"CASTANET?" I nearly screeched in joy and shock. "Is Pascal back?"

"Y-Yes..." A grin plastered itself on my face.

"Selena what's happening? What is all the screaming about?" Mama asked as she walked out of the back room. I opened my mouth to answer but was stopped by Papa's voice coming from the doorway.

"Well Sue it seems Pascal has returned and we have a visitor." He chuckled, indicating at Molly who was noticed by Mama for the first time, almost dropping her spear in surprise.

"Oh my goodness!" She walked up to Molly and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Sue, you seem to have already met Samson and Selena, my husband and daughter. What do you think of Toucan Island?" She gushed.

"Oh it's such a beautiful place, I wish I could live here."

"Trust me you don't." I replied dryly earning a glare from Mama.

"Selena! Not in front of the guest..."

"I'm not a child anymore and you don't have the excuse of Pascal not being here anymore! I can leave and you won't be able to stop me!"

"Don't you dare! We've talked about this! You are not mature enough!"

"I am very mature! Stop treating me like a baby! I'm not eight years old anymore!" I turned to the doorway and started towards it.

"Get back here Selena!" Mama commanded.

"I'm through with this conversation!" I turned on my heel and stomped out the door. I was nineteen! Certainly old enough to go out in the world alone, right? I ran to the beach where I started to practice a new dance move I've been working on. I couldn't bear to think about my argument with Mama, I had to get my mind off of it. I went on with dancing until-

"Um Selena, right? Are you okay?" The farmer girl, Molly, stood about ten feet away from me, her hands clasped behind her back. "That was pretty..." She paused as if trying to think of an adjective.

"Bad? Terrible? Petty? Stupid?" I supplied bitterly.

"Sort of... Yes. I assume it's been brewing for a while?"

"Oh yeah... Quite a few years in the making." I reply glumly.

"But I saw you dance... It was very graceful. You do deserve a chance to prove yourself." She gave me a genuine smile and I almost hugged her right there. That was the first compliment I've gotten in years, other than from my parents but they're supposed to say those things...

"Do you want me to show you this dance I've been working on?"

"Sure!"

So I did. My mind almost went blank as the only thoughts that went through my mind were commands that my body followed. _Sway hips... Hands together tilted the left in the air... One foot forward... Two feet back... Hands out, elbows slightly bent... _

"And... Stop." I whispered so quietly I doubt Molly could have heard me. Immediately she started clapping and I couldn't help but grin. "Thank you!" This was what I was born to do.

"That was really good!" Molly exclaimed. She glanced at the sky and gasped. "I'd better get back to the island, its getting late and my boyfriend will be worried. I'll stop and visit you sometime soon though... I'm just going to go see if your parents know anything about that darned hibiscus... Bye Selena!"

"Good Bye." She was leaving... To Castanet! This was my chance! What was I waiting for? I ran to the tall palm tree where I usually practiced under and from behind a tropical bush I pulled out a backpack that I had in case of emergencies. Yes it sounded childish and foolish but you never know what will happen and when opportunities will present themselves.

Next I made my way to the docks and saw Pascal. I almost ran to him and greeted him but I couldn't... It would blow my chance, he knew how much I always wanted to leave and he'd keep an eye on me. I waited until he got distracted by a small sand crab that scuttled by and ran past him, jumping onto the deck and ducking underneath the container that held the life vests.

"Ah hello there, Miz Molly. Are ye ready to head back ta Castanet?" Pascal's voice boomed in his pirate-y accent.

"Sure am, sir. This island is a really cool place. Expect more visits in the future!"

"Sounds like a plan Miz Molly." And with that the rest of the boat ride was spent in silence until:

"Bye Pascal!"

"Bye Miz Molly." I peaked my head out from my hiding place and saw Pascal opening the door to the fishery and Molly was walking on the docks towards the bar. I slowly stood up and cracked my neck, I felt sore from hiding in the cramped space.

I stealthily made her way down the plank and down to the bar. Where else was I to go? I hadn't really thought of any plans so why not go to see old friends? Kathy was bound to be there because she lived there! I stopped in front of the bar doors and hesitated. Wait? Why hesitate now? Goddess I was gonna do this and show Mama I could make it without her help.

I pushed open the doors, causing them to slam against the wall. I stood in the doorway, renewed with determination.

"Hellooo Brass Bar!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air and causing everyone to halt. Some seemed to be studying me trying to figure out who I was while other stared in shock.

"S... Selena!" Kathy yelled, breaking the silence and running over and enveloping me in a hug. "It's been like forever! How'd you get here? Did your parents let you?"

"Yeah!" I lied through my teeth.

"Selena? I thought..." A slightly familiar voice caused me to turn my head. Molly stood there looking flabbergasted, she had changed from her farm clothes to a pink dress for bar-going. I almost didn't recognize her cleaned up.

"Oh hey Molly. Hope you don't mind but I hitched a ride back here." I flashed her a smile. "And I'm never going back."

Molly gaped at me and started to stutter when somebody entered the bar and came up behind her, pulling her into a hug from behind.

"Hey Babe. What's all the-? Selena? Is that you?" The man looked at me in surprise and something else I couldn't tell though.

"L-Luke?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Er... I certainly hope I managed to do as well as I did on the 2nd chapter! Oh my gosh thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, they made me so happy. So far, no fangirls have attacked me with sporks, thank goodness! There won't be LukexSelena for a while since Selena will get settled and all that good stuff before considering romance, this is Selena-centric anyway. Not much really happens in this chapter, sorry. I hope it lives up to expectations...**

**Oh also in this fic Selena will live in the bar instead of the Inn.**

* * *

><p>"Selena! Is that you?" Luke exclaimed, slowly unwrapping his arms from around Molly's waist and approached me. "Dude, it's been forever!" He threw his arm around my shoulder like I was one of his guy friends.<p>

"Yeah, it has." I replied dryly as he yelled for a cocktail. This was no way to greet a lady or a friend that you haven't seen in about four years. But it is Luke... I felt the urge to smack him and tell him to learn some manners.

"Hey! Know how you were always telling me how childish I was? Well look here!" He said proudly grabbing Molly's shoulder with his other arm. "This is Molly! She's my girlfriend!" He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Luke..." She muttered, her face turning red, "That kinda sounds like you're only dating me to prove a point."

"Wha-!" He yelped. "No! No! No! I'm sorry Mols!" Molly gave a light laugh and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Sensing a couple moment I slowly removed Luke's arm from around my shoulder only to bump into Owen and Kathy who were grinning like fiends.

"Hey Owen!" I greeted but soon became suspicious of their large smiles. "What's so happy?"

"Good to see you Selena." Owen responded, giving me a quick one armed hug.

"Owen just had the best idea ever!" Kathy squealed, Owen smirked and raised his mug of alcohol to his mouth.

"Yeah...?" I asked cautiously. Owen's plans could be potientally dangerous and sometimes flammable. Hopefully this was one of his serious plans and not one of his stupid-things-he-does-with-Luke plans which usually don't end up well if I remember correctly.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kathy questioned, starting to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"No." I admitted, feeling sheepish. "But I'm sure-"

"Why don't you stay here?" As I opened my mouth to respond she added on to the end of her sentence. "And you can work here as a dancer!"

"Wh-What! Really? You mean it? Your dad's okay with it?"

"Well I haven't asked him yet but I'm sure he'll let you!" Kathy reasoned, her face falling a little. "Let's go ask him now!" I looked around hesitantly my eyes falling on Owen teasing Luke and Molly who were embracing and bright red. I swiveled my head the other way only to see Dale and Ramsey toasting whatever came into their minds as long as they could have another swig of beer. The only person behind the counter was Chase, who, if I remember correctly, was not fond of me.

"Yes, but where is he?"

"Oh! He's probably in the supply room. Let's go!" Kathy bounced away to a door that was cracked open and pulled it open.

"Dad! Look who's stopped by!" Kathy called to her father who turned around, his arms full of cocktail ingredients. I gasped seeing his new look. Four years ago he had a small afro going on and now he was completely bald with the exception of his beard.

"Selena!" He almost cheered in his gruff voice. "Good to see you again, I was hoping that you'd stop by after Pascal came back."

"Thank you Hayden." I responded politely, hoping he'd accept Kathy's offer.

"So Dad..." Kathy sang, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So Kathy...?" He mimicked, probably knowing his daughter was going to ask him for something.

"Owen had this great idea and I was thinking that..."

"All Owen's ideas are great to you. But continue on." Hayden replied, causing Kathy to turn a light pink.

"Owen comment aside... Selena could stay here and work at the bar!"

"What would she do?" Hayden asked, a knowing smile on his face. I knew he was just messing with us now, he knew how much I loved to dance and how great I was at it.

"Dad!" Kathy whined. "You know what! She'd be dancer, of course! Pretty please! We never use the stage so there shouldn't be any problems!"

"Gee Kathy I dunno..." Hayden said, a small smile on his face.

"Please Hayden!" I interrupted. "I need to show Mama that I can make it without her or Papa's help! Please give me this job! You know I hate to beg!"

"Of course you can have the job Selena! You can start as soon as tomorrow, if you'd like!" Hayden boomed, laughing. "You know I love messing with you guys." Kathy squealed and hugged her dad.

"Thank you so much Dad!" She turned to me and grabbed my wrist. "I'll show you to your room." She led me to the back and I saw a few doorways connected by a hallway. "That's my room." She said pointing to one. "That's Dad's... And that one is yours. It used to be a guest bedroom but now it's yours!"

"Thank you so much Kathy! Now I can show everybody I'm no child!" I sighed, tired from the day's events and sat on the bed.

"Alright, I gotta go back to the bar. I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye and exited the room.

"Yeah... Bye." I murmured as I felt myself gradually slip into a deep sleep.

**...**

I woke up to Mama standing over me, hands on her hips, Papa behind her. "Selena Theresa!" She scolded, adressing me by my first and middle name (which I despised) and that told me I was really in trouble. What was happening?

"Mama! Papa! How-?" I gasped. How could have they found me and so fast?

"She told us!" Mama spat at me, jerking her thumb at Molly who appeared out of nowhere. Oh so that's how. "Did you think you could get away with this! You are too young! A child! This proves you aren't ready! Come on we're going back!"

"No!" I cried, running past them and into the bar. On my way I bumped into Kathy who stared at me in disgust. "Kathy? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something?"

"Seriously Selena? Lying to me? To everybody? You ran away from home. You're so irresponsible. You are a child." Kathy snorted, walking over to where Owen, Luke, and Molly stood, watching me in disgust.

"Kathy! Owen! Luke!" I glanced at Molly. "Molly... I thought you said I deserved a chance to prove myself!" I demanded suddenly filled with anger. "Why do you guys suddenly hate me!" I questioned, feeling tears come to my eyes. "I don't get it!"

"Ha... Look at yourself Selena. You're a mess." Owen stated, gesturing to me. I felt my mascara running down my face and tried rubbing the back of my hand against my face while glaring at the group.

"You ran away from home and now you're acting like a child who didn't get what they wanted." Kathy added. I gasped, deeply offended and tried to think of something to say to her in return. But then Luke spoke up.

"And you dress like a slut." Luke listed. "It's like you're begging to be ridiculed." Now that hit me hard.

"Luke! These are clothes of my heritage!" My voice started cracking at that point. He knew that too! I told him and many others multiple times. How much more could I take of this? "I hate you all!" I screamed while they laughed at me. Mama came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"Let's go Selena. We know you belong on Toucan Island." She said softly trying to lead me to the door. "Just come, don't make it hard."

"NO!" I burst out, head spinning. "No... No this... this wasn't supposed to happen." I sobbed.

And that's when I woke up, still lying on my bed, soaked in sweat. Mama and Papa were nowhere to be seen. A nightmare. That's all it was. I felt relief. None of my friends would say those things to me... Right? It still unsettled me until finally I sat down and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper.

_Dear Mama and Papa... _

I stopped and smiled, before continuing. It was a good start.


End file.
